


Wild

by liltwinflow



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: One way or another Ichiru was getting down from that tree.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from seeing a drawing by @/yuingou on tumblr of Lizz-kun twins climbing a tree and Eichi scolding them. It's super adorable check it out [Here!](https://yuingou.tumblr.com/post/177165554881/another-drawing-with-quell-lizz-kun-just) Also I got drabble requests open on my blog [Twinflowcreates](https://twinflowcreates.tumblr.com/) feel free to request something ^^!

There is no doubt Issei and Ichiru are close, they’re brothers after all – twins at that. Issei would follow Ichiru to the end of the world and back if he asked, as would the younger twin for Issei. However, there are times where Issei will have second thoughts of how much he’d do for Ichiru or even how much faith he puts in the boy. 

This was one of those times. 

A long silence filled the room as Issei stared at his brother, his brain trying to comprehend 1 what on Earth Ichiru was talking about and 2 if he was being serious. Now he knows Ichiru would often have little schemes up his sleeve or a plan that would involve Issei, but this was by far the strangest. 

“But you don’t know how to climb trees” He finally responded, watching the younger boy put his shoes on.

Ichiru had suddenly declared he was going to climb a tree, why? Because ‘Tsubasa said I’m not wild enough, this would prove I’m wild. Right?’

“I won’t know until I try” Ichiru hummed, standing up straight with his hands on his hips. “There’s first times for everything, right?” 

Issei bit his lip, he had two choices – convince him not the climb the tree or follow him to make sure he wouldn’t get hurt. He concluded it would have to be the latter at this point. 

“You shouldn’t let his words get to you” 

Ichiru was already making his way to the door, “How else am I going to beat him if I don’t take his advice.” He answered back, throwing a glance over his shoulder as if to check if Issei were going to follow. And follow he did. 

‘Eichi won’t like this’ The older twin thought to himself, a small sigh escaping his lips. “What if you get hurt? Or fall off?” 

Ichiru chuckled coming to a stop with a little bounce in his step once he reached a tree. “Have some faith in me” He grinned, “You’ll be there to catch me, right?”

‘I suppose that’s true’ Issei thought, looking up at the tree. The first branch wasn’t that far up it looked like it could support Ichiru’s weight too. Not that he was going to start encouraging this silly idea. 

Still he sighed, averting his attention back to his brother as he warned him to be careful. It won’t only be Ichiru at fault if something were to happen. 

Ichiru smiled with a nod before turning to face the tree, spending a couple of moments trying to figure out how he would go about climbing it. Until eventually, the teen reached his hands forward and began to climb. 

Issei could only watch in apprehension, his hands clenching by his sides. Somehow Icchi was doing it, he managed to reach the first branch looking down at Issei with a proud grin. “I told ya I could do it”

The older twin couldn’t help his small smile; however, something had been playing on his mind – he probably should have voiced his thoughts sooner too…

“Ichiru” He started, his smile fading back into a frown. “How is he going to know you’ve climbed a tree?” 

The younger twin froze, that was a very good point. “A-Ahh…oh yeah” A sheepish laugh escaped the boy as he sat in thought. 

“You’re good at taking pictures, aren’t you?  We’ll send that to him” Ichiru said, after a minute or so of silence.

‘We better make this quick’ Issei thought as he looked around, praying neither Shu or Eichi would come out looking for them. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone, it would have to do for now. 

Snapping a quick picture, Issei nodded to confirm that he had taken the picture and he could come down now. And that was when they realised the next problem.

How was he going to get down?

~

“I’ll call Eichi” Issei murmured, seeing Ichiru panic over getting down for long enough.

“NO!” 

The older twin blinked in surprise, taken back by the sudden shout. “I-I mean no, he’ll get all protective over me” Ichiru quickly added, a faint blush spreading across his face. “and it’s annoying”

Issei breathed a laugh at his brother but still proceeded to go to his contacts, one way or another Ichiru was getting down from that tree. 

~

“You promise you’ll catch me?” Ichiru asked with uncertainty clear in his voice. Issei couldn’t say he was any better as he slowly nodded holding his arms out, not entirely confident he’d be able to catch his younger twin. Still Ichiru had to get down somehow. 

Ichiru’s grip tightened on the tree as he looked down, when he was climbing he was fine, oh why didn’t he consider how high it would seem when getting down? He can’t even muster the courage to jump. This was a bad Idea, a very bad idea. 

“I-Issei I can’t do it” Ichiru murmured, hugging the tree as his knees shook. “I can’t jump” 

Issei bit his lips noticing, “Try sitting down again, Eichi and Shu should be here s-” before the older twin could finish his sentence a call from behind interrupted him. Causing both twins to jump (Icchi clinging more into the tree). 

“Icchi!” Eichi exclaimed, a look of what could be described as horror on his face as both he and Shu came to a stop beside Issei. “W-What are you doing up there?!” 

Ichiru sighed, there was no getting out of this, but would he give in and let them help? The answer was no. 

“Please help him get down” Issei pleaded, a slight sense of urgency in his tone as he tugged at Eichi’s shirt. The older man looked between them with a frantic look, unsure of what to do. 

“U-Uh Icchi hang on tight, we’ll help you get down” He tried to reassure, panic however rising in him as he looked to Shu – the calmest of the four. 

Shu simply stepped forward, making sure he was in a good spot to catch the boy before holding his arms out much like Issei was earlier. “You’re going to have to jump”

“I told you I can’t!” Ichiru retorted, shaking his head. “I-I can’t” 

“I promise I’ll catch you” Shu assured him before glancing at Eichi, “Eichi stand in front of me” The green-eyed man did as instructed getting the message to hold out his arms too. 

“You’ll be fine Icchi” Eichi smiled, as nervous as he was. 

Ichiru took a deep breath, looking from the ground to the duo’s arms. ‘I can do this’ He thought to himself, willing his body to jump. Until eventually he decided ‘screw it’ and jumped. 

~

It took a few seconds for Ichiru to open his eyes, which he had squeezed shut during the fall, and release the breath he didn’t realise he had kept in. It took a few seconds more for him to realise nothing hurt, and that he was held securely in both Eichi and Shu’s arms. 

Never has he felt more relieved nor has he ever felt so happy to be on the ground once they had lowered him to his feet. 

He almost wanted to sink to the grass and kiss it but a sudden tight hug blew that thought away, instead he steadied both himself and the person hugging him whilst blinking a few times to get over the surprise.

“I-Issei-”

“I’m never letting you do dumb things again” The older boy whispered, still holding onto his brother. Ichiru could only blush faintly, returning the hug. He was just as scared it seemed, despite the branch not being that high. He chuckled.

“Icchi! Never do that again! My poor heart” Eichi scolded lightly, once Issei had let the boy go. “I was so worried!” He continued before shaking his head and bringing Ichiru into another hug. 

Ichiru sighed, his blush darkening. It seems he most likely won’t be let out of sight for a while. 

Tsubasa was certainly amused. 


End file.
